Veterinary restraint collars have been known and used for many years. The veterinary restraint collars are frequently used when an animal has a wound or an infected or otherwise sensitive area on its body, or has had surgery in an area that requires protection from biting, chewing, or licking.
Typically, such a protective device is composed of relatively hard plastic or other relatively rigid material that is shaped into a truncated cone, with a center hole at the smaller end for fitting snugly around the animal's neck and with a flaring larger end that extends forwardly alongside the animal's head and substantially surrounds its mouth. These have been referred to as “Elizabethan” collars or e-collar because of their appearance.
The present teachings provide a barrier between the animals' mouth and its extremities without preventing the animal from reaching and eating its food or preventing the animal from climbing up and down a stair case.